Over the last several years, disk storage devices have been included in systems that used a separate computer interacting with a network interface and operating a file system to control access to the disk storage device. Some of these devices have been called network disk drives, but in fact, they have required a separate computer from their disk storage device to achieve their functionality. What is needed is a way to fundamentally simplify and cost reduce these systems.